Mistakes
by Hyperion Angel
Summary: Seifer ends up kissing Squall, leaving the other man confused about his own feelings. Seifer ends up leaving garden after this. Squall ends up proposing to Rinoa. Will Seifer let that go, or will he have something to say about this?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or Squall or Seifer... they belong to Square Enix

**Pairings:** SquallxRinoa SeiferxSquall

**Rated:** M

**Warnings: **This will be a yaoi M/M, language,

**Summary:** Seifer ends up kissing Squall, leaving the other man confused about his own feelings. Seifer ends up leaving garden after this. Squall ends up proposing to Rinoa. Will Seifer let that go, or will he have something to say about this?

A/N: Hey there. I don't know why I even took this down because I do want to work on it. So I'm posting it back on here. Sorry for that. Please read and review.

**XxxX**

**Mistakes**

Seifer Almasy and Squall Leonhart was known as the most heated rivals in garden. They couldn't seem to stand each other. Always fighting and at each other's throats. Seifer was always forever taunting him, trying to get some reaction out of the other man. It has always done the trick, too.

Seifer didn't understand it at first. He just thought he couldn't stand the Ice Princess. He just loved pissing him off, getting him to react to him. Seifer always loved getting reactions from him that no one else could. He never understood why, except for the fact he just wanted to piss him off. He was always known for pissing everyone off.

Even when they were younger and in Matron's orphanage. He would always get under the shorter man's skin. Teasing, taunting, making witty remarks; anything to anger Squall. And, it always seemed to work in his favor, too. Squall would always react to him. Seifer was pleased with the reactions he had gotten from Squall.

Then as they got older, Seifer had begun to realize that all his teasing, taunting and the constant need to get a reaction out of Squall, was more than just a need to get a reaction out of the other man.

He had realized that he always did those things so Squall would notice him. Squall had the tendency to ignore most people. Seifer—well, he didn't like being ignored. Never had. So, Seifer never took this lightly, which is what caused most fights. If there was one thing Seifer Almasy hated, it was being ignored. When Squall would ignore him, he felt Squall didn't care. And, thinking that, that triggered Seifer's anger towards the lithe boy.

Just recently, he had figured his feelings for Leonhart was more than rivalry. It shocked him at first when he came to the realization, but then he had accepted it. There was no denying how he felt towards the other man.

Perhaps, that was what brought him to Leonhart's office. "Leonhart, I need to talk to you."

Squall raised his head at the intrusion into his office, glaring at the man who entered without permission. He stood, arms crossed. "What do you want, Seifer?"

Seifer was unaffected by his cold attitude. Smirking, he strolled over and stood in front of the other man. "Man, you need to liven this place up," Seifer commented, smirking at the glare that was shot his way.

"Get to the point, Almasy. What did you want to talk about?"

Sighing, the tall blond ran a hand through his golden blond hair. "Squall..." How was he suppose to say this? Squall wasn't exactly the type to open up to. He did, however, expect Squall to react badly to this. It was gonna be shock enough with your rival telling you he has feelings for you. This was Squall, his rival. He didn't think this would go over well.

"Well?" came Squall's voice, startling the ex-knight out of his thoughts.

Seifer snapped his head up and faced the object of his affections. "Squall I—there's something I need to tell you." Seifer took a breath and let it out slowly. He was not good with words and this feelings thing. Never had been. Probably why he never opened up to anyone himself. He wasn't any good with telling people his feelings, let alone his rival.

"What?" Squall was curious now. His brows were drawn together in confusion of what his rival wanted to say to him.

Seifer growled lowly. Why was this so difficult for him? Why couldn't he just say it? Finally, after sighing again, he felt that he could get out all he needed to without words. So, with that thought, he stalked forward, confusing the brunet more. That confusion only lasted until he felt a pair of warm lips on his own, emanating a gasp for the shorter man.

Squall felt himself too stunned to react. Then, he closed his eyes and started to respond to the kiss. He couldn't believe this was happening. Here he was, in his office, kissing his rival.

Seifer felt Squall react and felt his lips move against his own. He felt happy. He didn't expect Squall to react. He expected to be pushed away.

Squall, coming to his senses, snapped his eyes open after suddenly realizing what he was doing, and pushed the taller man away from himself.

Seifer was too stunned to do anything but stare at him, confused by this. He has felt Squall respond... right? He let the confusion and hurt show on his handsome face.

"What the hell was that?" Squall finally asked after regaining his composure.

"I believe it's called a kiss, Squally-boy," Seifer replied, rolling his eyes.

"I know what a kiss is, bastard. Why did you do it?"

"I like you, Squall," Seifer finally said, sighing.

Squall's eyes went wide as saucers. Had he just heard that right? Squall stared at him for a moment longer, letting it all process into his mind what Seifer had just did and said to him. "Seifer..."

"Look, Squall, I like you." He walked closer to Squall.

Squall backed up slightly. "Seifer, I can't. I'm with Rinoa," he said sternly.

At this, Seifer glared. "You don't love her."

"I do," Squall said, glaring. His head was all jumbled right now. He was still trying to process all that had just happened.

Seifer was hurt when he said that. "Squall..." The blond man stepped closer to the other man, invading his personal space.

"No, Seifer. You need to leave," Squall narrowed his eyes.

Seifer opened his mouth to say something, but what? What was he suppose to say? He just narrowed his eyes, too. "Fine, Squall." With that being said, Seifer walked out of Squall's office, shutting the door loudly behind him.

When Seifer left his office, Squall sank into his chair. "What the hell just happened?" He was so confused right now; he didn't know what to think. What had he done? He was suppose to be in love with Rinoa right? Then, why had he responded to that kiss? He blamed it on the surprise and the spur of the moment thing. There's no way he could like his rival.

**XxxX**

**A/N:** Well, what do you think so far? Reviews are more than welcome. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Well, here's an update. I hope it's not too bad of a chapter, though. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. This chapter didn't come too easy, as I struggled a bit with this chapter. Well, that being said, Please enjoy the read!

XxxX

**Mistakes**

Seifer sat alone in the cafeteria, lost in his own thoughts—mainly about what had happened in Squally-boys' office just a few days ago. Ever since that day, the brunet man had not really spoken to him, not that Seifer was too surprised—he wasn't. Now, he was thinking what had made him do such a thing. Seifer knew he was with Rinoa, but the taller man found himself not really caring about that at the time. Seifer scowled to himself.

Squall had been colder to him than usual since then. Seifer frowned. It wasn't like he had actually expected Squall to return his feelings, really. Hell, he was lucky that the lithe brunet hadn't done more to him than just kick him out of his office. Well, he had hoped—hoped that maybe his feelings might be returned. It was a foolish thought now that he thought about it. But, he had always wondered what kissing the shorter man was like, and now he knew... it was a great feeling.

When he saw the other gunblader with the raven haired girl, he knew he was jealous, and briefly wondered if anyone had noticed his change of attitude when they were around. He wouldn't be surprised if they had. Hell, they already knew that he didn't like her. But, he doubted Rinoa had figured it out. She was pretty dense at the best of times. So Seifer wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't noticed.

He knew his change of demeanor was noticeable to people who knew him well. Which wasn't too many.. only a few people. He couldn't help it, though, he was angry. He didn't know how the hell to express how he was feeling. Usually, he only knew how to deal with his anger and hurt by killing things, or by being his normal asshole self to others around him. He didn't know how to deal with it any other way. Ever since he was younger, that was always how he dealt with his anger. When Squall would always ignored him, when he felt no one cared, he took it out on others, or monsters in the training center.

That was just how he was—how he'd always been.

He wonder if what Squall said was true; that he loved Rinoa. But, Seifer couldn't quite get the look Squall was wearing out of his head when he said those words to him. Shit, he couldn't get that day in general out of his head, which he'd been trying to do.

"Seifer?"

Seifer snapped back to himself, looking over at his blonde headed friend, Quistis Trepe. "Hey, Quis," he nodded to her as she sat down in the empty seat beside him.

She gave him a once over. "Are you okay, Seifer?"

"Yeah," he said, poking at his food.

"No, you're not," Quistis replied, looking intently at him. "I take it things didn't go well with Squall?"

He gave her a look. "As you can tell." He said this sarcastically, as if it should have been obvious. "Sorry," Seifer mumbled, seeing the look she was giving him.

"Seifer..." she trailed off, sighing. "What did you do?" He had told her earlier the day before he went to see Squall. Actually, she had been bugging him to talk to the pretty-boy, and so he had. And this was the result of that. She was the only one who knew of his feelings towards the other man, and she understood it—actually, she said she already had suspected something like that anyway, and of course, the taller blond was shocked. Since then, she had been trying to get him to talk to the Commander.

"I kissed him," he finally answered sheepishly.

"Seifer..."

"I know, I know." He sighed and ran a hand though his blond hair in annoyance. "I couldn't help it! I'm not good with words."

She shook her head, but did see where he was coming from. "So what happened?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow.

At this, he glared at his food. "He told me that he loves Rinoa and to leave his office."

The instructor frowned. "Seifer. Squall... he's just confused right now."

The blond gunblader scoffed. "Really? 'Cause it didn't look like it when he told me to leave his office the other day." He had to point that out. It looked like Squall had meant what he said to him, which was why he hadn't really protested too much when the shorter man had told him to leave his office.

"Seifer.. look... just give him some time. I'm sure he'll come around."

"Yeah right," he scoffed and shook his head. "I don't think so, Quis. I think he hates me more now than he did before."

He heard her sigh again and looked over at her questioningly. "You know he doesn't hate you, Seifer. There has always been more to you two than just rivalry."

He thought about that for a minute. He had always thought so, too. He thought that maybe there could be more to them than just wielding gunblades at each other and fighting. He knew he never hated the lithe boy, but he felt that maybe Squall did hate him. He wanted there to be more than just a rivalry between them. But... he was with that bitch, who he claimed to love.

"Seifer?"

"Huh?" He blinked, realizing she was speaking to him again. "What?"

She gave him a sympathetic look. "He doesn't hate you. He thinks he's suppose to love Rinoa, so he tells himself he does. He thinks that it is what is expected of him, and you know how Squall doesn't like to let anyone down."

Seifer had to admit she was right..Squall hated letting others down. But, he couldn't get his hopes up that she was right about the other things she'd said. "Yeah..." He hated when people would look at him with pity. If there was one thing he hated; it was being pitied. He hated anyone's pity. He didn't need it and didn't want it.

"Just give it time."

All he did was sigh. He didn't know what to do, honestly. Her advice was good, but, he couldn't help feeling she was wrong, too.

"Sure.."

XxxX

Squall was still thinking about Seifer. Why had he let him kiss him? Why had he responded to it? Why was he even still thinking about it? He had a girlfriend, whom he loved. So, why was Seifer and that kiss still on his mind? So many questions ran through the short mans' head. He hated that Seifer left him confused like that. Damn Seifer, Squall cured in his head. All he could think about was that fucking kiss that happened in his office just a few days ago. How could one kiss make him think like this? It was just a kiss; it didn't mean anything, Squall tried to reassure himself.

He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his rival, the guy he always use to fight with, had admitted to liking him. Why tell him now? Why not before? Would it have even made a difference if he knew before now? No, he told himself, it wouldn't have. He had a girlfriend, he was happy, or so he kept telling himself that.

So, why the hell couldn't he get it out of his mind? He didn't want to think about it. It meant nothing, right? So it should be easy to forget about it.

"Squally! Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry." He tried to shake off his thoughts, focusing on his girlfriend instead. "What were you saying?"

She pouted. "I was saying I wanted to go get something to eat."

"So go," he told her.

She crossed her arms. "I want you to come, too."

"I have to work," he reminder her, looking at his desk.

"So? You can do it later..." she trailed off and gave him a kiss on his lips. Squall didn't know why but he felt kind of sick.

Her kisses were different than Seifer's. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberry, and her hands were soft and delicate, much different than his rivals. His hands were strong and callous when he touched Squall. And his lips were more firm and aggressive than Rinoa's. When she touched and kissed him; his mind went back to the day Seifer had kissed him, realizing how different they were from each other—how very different.

Once he realized where his thoughts were going, he broke away from her. "Fine. Let's go to the cafeteria then," he offered, and she smiled, pleased she was getting her way. They got up, Rinoa hanging onto his arm as they walked out of his office.

As they arrived there, Seifer and Squall locked eyes, staring at one another for what seemed like a long time. Finally, Squall broke eye contact first, and pulled Rinoa along. They got their food and sat where Seifer and Quistis were, trying desperately to not look at the tall blond man sitting across from him, who was still staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. Then, realization hit him; he was jealous.

"Hi, Seifer, Quistis," Rinoa greeted, taking her seat.

"Hello, Rinoa," she greeted back, nodding to her, giving Seifer a knowing look, totally seeing where he was coming from. How it must feel to see the one you have feelings for have another hang over them. He looked back over to her, and shook his head.

Squall noticed this, however, and frowned. What was that about? He had seen the look between the two, but didn't know what it was about. He didn't even know why he cared.

"Hm," was all Seifer said in greeting to her. Then to Squall, he said, "Hey, Leonhart."

Squall could only nod to him and then began eating his food, knowing Seifer's eyes were on him.

Seifer knew he was feeling jealous. This bitch was hanging all over Squall, which wasn't unusual. She was always like that, and it never ceased to pissed the taller man off. He bit his lip. He didn't know why he put himself through this.

"How are you, Squall?" Quistis asked him.

"Fine."

"Hey!" Zell called jogging over to them.

"Ah, chicken-wuss," Seifer smirked when Dincht growled.

"Stop calling me that!" he huffed and took his seat beside the older blond, glaring at him all the while, which only seemed to amuse the other man more. "Bastard," he retorted.

"Hey, Zelly!" Rinoa chirped after she took a bite of her food.

He just looked at her and gave a half-assed nod in greeting and dug into his food.

Seifer couldn't seem to take his eyes off of Squall, and narrowing his eyes when Rinoa put a hand on his shoulder, making him grit his teeth. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. He didn't know how much more he could endure of this, watching the guy he had feelings for be with another. Watching them together.. Seifer didn't understand why he put himself through this.

It was hard for him. What was he doing? That was the constant question that played in his mind. What the hell was he doing? Pining for a guy who didn't feel the same?

"Yo, man, you okay?" Zell questioned, seeing Seifer looking out of it.

"Chicken, I'm fine."

"Asshole," was his instant reply. "You looked to be thinking... didn't hurt yourself, did ya?"

Seifer scoffed. "Shut it, wuss."

Said man rolled his eyes. "Seriously, though, man. Somethin' wrong?"

"No, Zell... nothing's wrong."

"Hm.." The young fighter gave him a look and nodded.

"Where's Irvine and Selphie?" Rinoa piped up, interrupted anything else that might have been said between the two blonds.

"Oh! They went to Deling city on a lunch date.. Irvine said Selphie wanted to go."

"Oh. That's nice. Squally! Why won't you take me into town to eat?"

Said man just gave her a look. "I've been busy, Rin. You know this."

She pouted at him. "I still wanna go on a date.. into town or something..."

Seifer rolled his eyes at her. "Oh, shut the fuck up."

Everyone shot Seifer a wide eyed look, stunned to hear him say that to her. Squall was staring at Seifer, not able to believe he had actually said that out loud—or maybe he could believe it... he was Seifer Almasy after all.

"What!?" She gasped at him, looking stupider than she usually does. "Seifer... how could you say that to me?"

He simply glared at nothing in particular and stood up. "I'll see you later, Chicken-wuss." Turning to The blonde woman, he said, "I'll talk to you later, Quis." She nodded at him, and watched him walk out of the cafeteria, not looking back as he did.

"What the hell was that about?" Zell finally spoke up, still looking in the direction Seifer left. He was shocked by Seifer saying that... though he was Seifer... he didn't know how to censor himself most days.. it was Seifer, though.

The rest of lunch went by in silence, except for Rinoa, who was still trying to convince her Squally to take her on a date.

XxxX

Author's Notes: Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I liked how this turned out, though. I have an idea for the next chapter. Please read and review! I'd like to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Another update. I hope it's to you're liking!

And thank you to my first reviewer, **SxSLuver. **Thanks for the review. You're welcome for the last update. :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope you will like this chapter as well. And I know. They're pissing me off, too.

Hope you all enjoy the read.

XxxX

**Mistakes**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey, Squally?" Rinoa asked, smiling up at him.

"Hn," was his only acknowledgment that he heard her. His mind happened to be elsewhere, though, so his responses where a little distracted, though he didn't think Rinoa picked up on that. He looked over at her when she touched his arm, forgetting his thoughts for now.

"I was thinking.. why don't we go out tonight?"

"I don't know. There's still work that needs to be done." The brunet man looked down at his paperwork of SeeD reports sitting on his desk.

"Oh, those can wait until later," she said with a wave of her hand.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew she wouldn't leave him alone until he agreed to go with her. The raven haired girl was persistent on getting him to go out. "Fine," he relented, not wanted to start an argument. He found himself agreeing a lot with her. She would just hound him until he caved, so he saw no need for it this time, as he wasn't really in the mood for much of anything at the moment.

She smiled widely. "Great!"

"Where are we going," he inquired, not knowing where she had in mind to go. He waited patiently for her answer.

"I was thinking; into town?" Rinoa gazed him at to see what he thought of the idea. "They have this really good restaurant there, and I've been wanting to eat there for ages!" She went into her head about the nice restaurant she had mentioned. It had been a while since she'd been there, and she'd only ever been there once.

"Fine," he found himself nodding. He supposed it didn't bother him too much, realizing he had kept himself cooped up in his office most of the time. He usually liked it that way, though. But, more times than not, he would find himself being dragged one place or another by his girlfriend.

"Oh!" Rinoa snapped her fingers. "How about we invite out friends to go with us?" She thought that would be a good idea. She did think of them as friends, so why not invite them to come along, too? It wouldn't hurt, and they might enjoy it also.

Squall gave a sighed, not really against the idea of his friends tagging along. In fact, he would rather like that. "Okay. That's fine." He mentally winced when she hugged him tightly, almost too tightly. He felt awkward when she hugged him, and he didn't know why. Just every time she would touch him, he found himself going off somewhere. Then again, he wasn't really a touchy feely type person, so he used that as his reasoning. Not that fact that her touches were different in comparison to Seifers'. In fact, there was no comparison when it came between the two.

"Great! I'll go tell Selphie," Rinoa beamed at him as she released him from her hug.

"Yeah," he said, nodding to her as she made her way to the doors.

Shew waved on walked out, grinning to herself. She usually got her way with Squall. She trotted along the halls in search of the hyper girl, her mind wondering. She had been trying to get the stubborn man to take brakes. She usually won pretty easy now, for which she was happy for. He worked too much and she wanted to get him to loosen up some. She cared about him and didn't want him working himself too hard.

But that's what he does; always overworking himself. She knew he didn't like to take vacations, or go anywhere really, but she found it her duty as his girlfriend to get him out more. From what she was told by his friends, he had always been that way. Well, all that was changing now that she was in the picture, and she didn't find herself going anywhere anytime soon. That brought a smile to her face as she walked along the halls.

She couldn't be happier. She had the man she wanted, who made great money, who was also a great fighter. She was always spoiled, she was use to getting wants she wants, so she when they had started dating, she knew it was bound to happen. They were just meant to be together, she knew. It was obvious, well, obvious to her anyway.

"Selphie!" she called out, beckoning the other woman to her.

"Rinoa?" Selphie asked, walking over to her, a confused look on her face. She never called out to the hyper girl like that usually, so she wasn't use to it. "What's up?"

"Oh," she smiled. "Well, Squall and I are planning to go out tonight into Balamb to eatand I thought that we'd invite you guys to come along."

The shorter girl grinned. "I'd love to! Yes."

"Great! Would you mind asking the others for me? I kinda wanted to go get ready."

"Sure!" the brunette girl nodded. It wasn't as if she minded. "I'll do that."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Selphie," Rinoa said with a wave as she walked off, planning on getting ready for their little outing in a little while.

Selphie watched her go and decided to go ask her friends if they'd like to come along. She knew most would agree, so that wasn't a problem. She honestly loved going out herself, and found herself doing it quite often, usually dragging the cowboy with her. Sure he was a flirt, and she knew that, but he was good company.

"Irvine!" She ran up to him, and he turned to look at her, smiling.

"Hello, darlin'." he said. "What can I do for a pretty lady like you?"

She giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "Oh, stop it. You're just a big flirt."

He sighed dramatically. "I'm not..." he trailed off when she gave him a look and he laughed. "okay, okay. I am..so, what did you want?"

"Huh?" She came back to herself, now remembering why she had come to him in the first place. "Um, Rinoa asked me to ask you guys if you wanted to go out tonight? Her and Squall are going out and they invited us to come along."

He nodded "Sure. I don't haveanything better to do." Though, surely he could think of something. But, if Selphie was going, he figured he would, too.

"Okay!" the copper haired girl grinned widely at him, who returned the smile with one of his own. "I'm gonna go ask the others. Bye, Irvy."

"Bye, darlin'.

Well, Selphie thought, one done a few more to go. All that was left was Quistis, Zell and Seifer... She couldn't be sure, but she didn't think the tall blond would be too thrilled going anywhere with Rinoa. She knew he didn't much like her, so she didn't know if he'd agree to it or not. He had never tried to hide the fact that he didn't like her, if his outburst at lunch the other day were any indication. She didn't knowwhy he did that.

It really wasn't hard to notice how he truly felt about the raven haired princess. It was on his face and inhis eyes. People didn't give her enough credit. She saw these things, then again, she didn't think he tried to hide it either.

"Selphie?" Zell asked, seeing her spaced out look, cocking his head to the side while trying to get her attention. She stood there in front of him now, but not really taking any notice of anything. He looked amused. "Helloo, you in there." He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh! Sorry, Zell."

"You've been standing herefor five minutes now.." Zell trailed off. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Right. Squally and Rinoa are going out tonight to eat and Rinoa wanted me to ask you guys if you would like to come along?"

"Sure!" Zell said, smiling. He was pretty hungry anyway. He hadn't eaten since yesterday. He could feel his stomach growl. He could use some food. "Of course I'll go."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Okay. I'll tell her I got you and Irvine to come along. I just have Quistis and Seifer to ask."

"Selphie...are you sure you should really ask Seifer?" the blond questioned with a frown. He didn't think it would be too wise. He also knew that the taller blond despised Rinoa, so he didn't think Seifer should go.

She thought about it. "Well, she did say friends, and Seifer is out friend." She gave him a look. "It's only right that I ask him."

"Alright," he said reluctantly. "I still don't think it's a good idea, though." He really didn't. Seifer spoke his mind, uncaring of what others thought about him. Zell liked that in him actually, but it was also why he didn't think it'd be smart for Seifer to go. If Seifer got pissed, the shorter man knew that he would say and do something. That's just how the other man was.

"I know. I gotta go. Talk later!" She jogged passed him.

"Okay!" He called back, waving even though she wasn't looking at him as she jogged off. He shook his head and proceeded in his training. He was outside working out when she had come up to him. Sohe resumed.

She looked back before she left, watching him fight the hair. Shaking her head, she went off to find the other two. She knew Zell had a point; Seifer was always known to speak his mind, and he didn't care who was around when he did. When he wanted something to be heard, he made sure he was acknowledged.

"Messenger girl," Seifer greeted as he was leaving his dorm. "What do you want?"

"Seifer!" She grabbed hold of his arm, grinning up at him.

He groaned. The hell did the girl want? He was use to her hanging on him like that. "What is it, copper curls?"

"Well," Said girl gave him a smile. "Rinoa and Squally are going out to eat tonight. And I was told to come and ask you if you'd like to come, too."

Seifer gave her a look. "Me?" His question was skeptical.

"Well, okay, not just you. The gang," she admitted to him, watching him scowl.

He really had no fucking desire to sit around and watch Rinoa hanging off Squall all damn night. Not if he could help it. It made him sick, and he'd rather be doing anything else. He also didn't need to hear her whining over things either. He had heard enough the other day; he whining about her Squally taking her on a fucking date. No thanks. He had better things to do.

"No," was his only answer, not bothering to elaborate on his quick answer.

"Aw," she pouted. "Why not? We want you to come."

"Sorry, Sel. I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere," he told her, sighing, running his right hand though his blond hair.

"But, we want you to come. It will be fun," she tried, seeing the look on his face.

"I know, but I'm just not in the mood. Tell Squall and princess that they'll have to do this without me." He didn't wanna be anywhere near her. He felt like gagging every time she would talk him into doing things and the way she always got her way with him. Not to mention, he just hated seeing her with Squall in general. So, it thought it best that he didn't go.

He knew Selphie really wanted him to, seeing the pout she was giving him. But his mind was made up, and once his mind was made up, that was it. He hardly ever changed his mind when he was set on something. The last thing he needed right not was Rinoa, hanging off Squally-boys' arm, kissing him. He shuddered. He didn't want—need to see that.

"Seifer..." Before she had a chance to finish, he gently pushed passed her, not looking back as he walked off, needing to get his mind off of things that he really didn't want to be thinking about right now. He was getting tired of this. Why put himself through this? He didn't know. Hope maybe? He scoffed. What hope?

She watched him go, a frown on her face. She shook her head, not understanding why Seifer was acting the way he was. She knew something was bothering him, but she didn't know what it was, and Seifer wouldn't open up to anyone. He always kept his feelings and thoughts to himself. Sure, he spoke what was on his mind, but when something was actually bothering him, he wouldn't open up. He kept his feelings bottled up.

She sighed as she made her way to Quistis,

"What's wrong, Selphie?" the woman asked as she was approached by the shorter woman.

"Huh? Oh!" She realized that she was still frowning. "Nothing. Hey, I wanted to ask you; are you up to going out with Squally and Rinoa tonight?"

"Who's all going?"

"Me, Irvine, Zell, Squall and Rinoa of course."

The blond woman noticed that she didn't mention Seifer, though she wasn't too surprised, knowing exactly why he wouldn't be to keen on going out with them. "What about Seifer? I'm sure you've asked him already."

"Oh.. yeah.. he said he wasn't in the mood then just pretty much walked off before I could try and coax him to go."

She knew why Seifer felt that way, but being the loyal friend she was, refused to say anything. She knew that if he wanted others to know, then he would tell them himself. "I see."

"What?" Seeing the look onher friends face made her ask.

"Nothing," she said, smiling at her short haired friend. "Sure, I'll go."

"Great!" Selphie chirped happily, grinning. "I'll go let them know."

"Alright," she nodded to her enthusiastic friend. "I'll see you then, Slephie." She walked off in search of her moody blond friend.

XxxX

Author's Notes: Well, what do you think? Is it good? Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think of it. And I also have an idea for the next chapter, so it shouldn't be long before the next chapter is up. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Well, here you are. Another chapter! :) Also, thanks again to my reviewer. **SxSLuver.** I am glad you are liking my story! Hope this chapter is good. Let me know what you think.

Hope you all enjoy the read.

XxxX

**Mistakes**

**Chapter ****4**

Seifer was feeling tired. He had not slept well last night, as his mind didn't seem to want to shut off. It frustrated him. He kept asking himself why. Why was he doing this to himself. That thought seemed to always be crossing his mind, especially when he had to endure watching Rinoa hang all over Squall. He hated seeing it, and asked himself what he was doing with himself.

He just wanted to stop thinking for once, not think about anything... not think about Squall with... her. He didn't know what he was doing. He frowned as he thought. What the hell was he doing? He shook his head, mind blank on that question.

He usually vented his frustrations out in the training center. Oh, he went there, but it hadn't helped him in the least. He despised himself, feeling stupid. Why did he think things could have been different? Why the hell did he think kissing Squall would be a good idea in the first place? Maybe.. he felt that Squall might return his feelings? Now, he wasn't so sure why he had done it. Now, he realized, it had been a mistake. A big one.

Squall had Rinoa, and he seemed happy, Seifer guessed. Doesn't mean he had to like it, though. He wanted the lithe brunet to be happy, he just wished it was him who made him happy. Seifer now realized that it wasn't going to happen.

"Seifer?" Quistis's voice broke him from his unwanted thoughts, which he was thankful for. She was looking at him with concern in her eyes, a look she'd been giving him because she knew how he felt. He felt he didn't mind opening up to her.

"Hmm?" Seifer hummed, looking over at his former instructor.

"How are you doing?" she asked, elegant eyebrows arched.

"I'm fine."

"We both know that's a lie." She gave a shake of her head.

"Then why bother asking if you already knew?" Seifer retorted, crossing his arms.

All she did was sigh.

"How.." Seifer trialed off. "How was that outing last night?"

"It went okay, I guess," she answered.

"Good." Though, she could tell that he didn't really care about the outing. "You seemed like you were lost there for a second."

"Yeah.." he trailed off again, shrugging. "Just a lot on my mind, Quis."

"I bet." She looked at him and she could tell it was more than that. Quistis knew him well enough to know. He just looked so defeated and worn out, she didn't know what he was doing, but it was obviously effecting him. Though, the blonde woman knew exactly why he was like this, and what he was thinking about, so she didn't even need to ask. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He looked at her, feeling the comfort the woman's hand provided.

"Seifer.. I know everything will work out," the woman told him, giving him a comforting smile.

"Yeah." Though, he didn't believe it. Why should he? Squall had proven to him that he didn't want him, that he loved Rinoa. That thought made him sick. He loved her, not Seifer. That stung him, and he found himself angrily biting his lip, hoping to get those thoughts out of his head. He didn't want to think about that.

"Seifer.." she trailed off, looking at him sadly.

"Don't."

"What?" That shocked her. "What do you mean? Don't do what?"

"Don't look at me with pity. I don't want pity. I just.. wanna be left alone," the tall blond man said to her, sighing.

"It's not pity, Seifer. I'm worried about you, though. I don't think you've been sleeping right," she observed. She had noticed the bags under the gunblader's eyes, and knew that he hadn't been sleeping right.

"I have," he protested, not looking in her eyes, knowing she caught him in a lie. He could never lie to her, she saw right through him.

"No, you haven't," she pointed out again, seeing him look away. "Seifer... what are you doing?" That question had so many meanings behind it. He didn't know how to answer her, for the fact that he didn't know what he was doing, or why he was doing it.

"I don't know," he replied, rubbing his neck. He knew that she wasn't satisfied with his answer, but that's all he could give her. He knew he hadn't been sleeping right...ever since that incident in Squall's office.. and what he said to him.

"You need sleep..."

"Just drop it," he said, tiredly, not wanting to talk about his sleeping habits. It didn't matter anyway.

"But.."

"No, just drop it, Quis. I don't wanna talk about it right now," he said, firmly, telling her without words that it was the end of that conversation.

She sighed. Seifer was too damn stubborn sometimes.

"Hi, Quisty!" Rinoa came trotting over to their table, hanging on Squall's arm, much to Seifer's disgust. He looked away from the couple coming towards them, suddenly not wanting to be there anymore.

"Hello," she greeted. "Hi, Squall."

He nodded, but his focus was on the blond sitting beside her, who was looking anywhere but at him. He and Rinoa sat down.

"I think we should do that outing again.." Rinoa was saying. "I had fun last night."

"Yeah," Squall said, not really hearing her.

"What do you think, Squally?" the raven hair girl asked him, smiling. Her hand brushed away his nags from his eyes, and he blinked.

"Oh..what were you saying?" She gave him a look. "Sorry."

"I said I think we should do that again."

"Hm, yeah.. sure."

Seifer did look over at them, feeling bile rise in his through as she kissed his cheek with a big smile on her face. It made him sick to watch this shit. He felt angry and he could feel his fists clench at his sides, unnoticed to anyone, as they were under the table.

"Where's Irvine and Selphie?" Rinoa asked, placing her hands on the table, leaning over just a bit.

"Hm. He took Selphie out," Quistis answered her, placing her napkin back onto the table in front of her. She had been wiping at her face.

"Ohh. Okay."

Suddenly, Siefer stood up, chair tipping over in his actions. He really felt the need to leave, to be somewhere—anywhere else but in there. He didn't want to be in the same room as Rinoa and Squall right now. He saw Quistis giving him a shocked looked, stunned by his abrupt action, and he could see the question in her eyes, to which he just sighed.

"Are you okay, Seifer?" she asked.

"Fine. I'm just.. gonna go out for a while.. I'll be back later." He grabbed his things and headed off, not looking back as he did so. If he had, he would have seen Squall watching him as he went, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" the ex-Sorcerss asked, pointing in the direction Seifer had went off to, which was now empty.

"..I don't know." Well, she did, but she wasn't about to say anything to Rinoa about it. Especially not Squall.. as it was about both of them, and she knew Seifer didn't want anyone knowing. She had respected his wishes, never mentioning to anyone what was wrong with the blond.

"Well.. that was weird. He left just like that," Rinoa said, shaking her head.

Squall didn't say anything, instead just looking down at the table.

"You know," the princess mused, more to herself then the other two at the table. "He's been acting very strange lately."

"Really?" Squall asked, though he already knew, but he did want to give off the fact that he knew that. That would bring questions up, questions he really had no desire to answer. She didn't need to know, and he wasn't about to tell her. What had happened was a mistake, so there was nothing to tell. But, even as he thought this, he knew he still thought about what had happened back in his office.

He had a girlfriend, so why was he still thinking about it? He didn't understand. Ifit had meant nothing to him, then why was it still on his mind? He sure as hell wasn't going to tell Rinoa... it would hurt her, and he didn't want to hurt her.

He saw her nod her head. "Yeah. You know, like the time in the cafeteria? He just seems stranger than usual."

Squall remember that. How could he not? "Yeah." The anger and hate in Seifer's eyes that day was hard to ignore.. and he knew it wasn't for him, but for Rinoa. He quickly shook his head, ridding himself of that thought.

"You okay?" the girl asked, noting the way he shook his head, and wondered if something was wrong.

"Yeah... just tired, I guess," he answered. Seeing the look she was giving her, he sighed. "I'm fine, Rinoa."

She didn't fully believe him. But she let it drop, finding no need. If it was something she needed to know about, then he'd tell her, otherwise, it probably wasn't important. Well, Squall didn't seem to be acting differently. She hadn't noticed anything. "Okay, sweetie."

Quistis watched on, knowing how Seifer must of felt, sitting there, watching the display. She felt bad for Seifer. She felt bad that he had to endure all of this. He shouldn't have to. She shook her head, deciding she'd talk to him later, seeing as he wanted to be alone right now anyway. She'd let him be for now.

"Okay. I'm going to go see if Nida needs any help with moving equipment in the Quad," Quistis said, standing up.

"Alright," Squall said, nodding to her, not bothering to look up, his thoughts still racing, even though he tried in vain to get them to go away.

"Okay! Oh, I need your help later, too. I have this stain in my favorite dress.. and since you're good at the kind of thing, I thought you'd be able to help me."

"Sure." Rinoa was right, Quistis was quite the expert when it came to that sort of thing. She was always the one getting the stains out of Seifer close, after a hard day of training, and he'd come in with stains of blood and other things. "I guess."

"Great!"

"Bye." she waved, seeing Rinoa wave back. Such an oblivious girl, she thought. She wondered what she'd do if she found out that Squall had kissed somebody else—not just somebody else. Seifer. If Rinoa stopped thinking of herself for a moment, she might notice that Squall was acting differently. She sighed as she exited the cafeteria.

XxxX

Seifer was back inside garden after a long walk. He was feeling slightly better, he supposed. That walk had been good, and the weather was nice out, too. He had encounter several monsters while he was out, taking them out as he came across them. He was tired and just wanted to relax for a little while.

Sadly, though, he knew he had to see them again, and he wasn't looking forward to watching the raven haired girl hang over him like she does.

"Yo, man."

Seifer stopped in his trek to his room, turning to see Zell. "What do you want, Chickie?"

These nicknames didn't bother Dincht as much as they use to, then again, Seifer said it less mockingly than he use to. "Bastard. Where were you?"

"Out," was all he supplied as an answer for him, moving to walk passed him, but Zell caught his arm.

"Hey.. is there something wrong?" He'd been wanting to know. Ever since that little incident in the cafeteria, he'd been wondering.

"No." Why was Chicken asking him this? Did he know Seifer hadn't been sleeping well? Did he know anything? Seifer found himself facing the other man fully, his defense up.

The look Zell gave him let him know that he didn't believe him. "Hmm." He was still staring at Seifer, trying to read him, though knowing he couldn't, and sighing. "I think you're lying."

"I'm not," he lied. It wasn't any of chicken-wuss's business anyway. Why did he want to know? Why the hell did he even care?

"You are. I know it's something. You just don't seem like yourself."

"What do you know?" Seifer questioned, bitterly. He knew Zell was right; he hadn't been himself, he just hoped nobody would notice.

"I know you're lying," he pointed out, smirking as he caught Seifer in his lie.

"Whatever."

"Now you sound like Squall."

That comment made Seifer stiffen, eying the other man, a hard look in his eyes. "What do you want, Dincht?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why do you care?" the taller man asked, rhetorically.

The martial artist frowned. "You don't need to be a bastard, Seifer. I just noticed you were acting differently, and wanted to see if you wanted to talk."

"It's nothing, Zell."

He smiled as Seifer used his real name, which he didn't often do, but finding that Seifer did it more than he use to. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah.." The blond gunbladist looked to Zell. "I'm sure." He didn't want anyone else to know anything. It wasn't their business anyway.

Zell walked over to the taller man, placing a comforting hand on the other's shoulder. It was for comfort, nothing more. Neither noticed Squall had been observing the scene before him, feeling something weird rise in him.

"Alright. I gotta get goin' I wanted to go see my ma for a bit.. See you later!" He called out as he jogged off, Seifer watching him leave, a frown on his face. Had he really been that obvious? He didn't think so. He thought he had been subtle about it.

Shaking his head, he tried to not think of anything. He walked off, heading to his dorm, wanting to try and get some rest..

He was exhausted.

XxxX

Author's Notes: Here's the next chapter. I hope it's not bad! I just thought of this ending scene and thought it would be nice. I have an idea for my next chapter, so it shouldn't be too long before I have another chapter up, Please review! Tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Thanks again, **SxSLuver.**Wow. It's good that my story is still interesting you! Hope you like this chapter as well! Zell was just there for comfort originally, I think. :) So, I hadn't intended for him to be a third wheel. Yep, jealous Squall alright.. Rinoa's the only third wheel.

Hope you all enjoy the read.

XxxX

**Mistakes**

**Chapter ****5**

Seifer was getting tired of this. He hated how Squall was acting like nothing happened between them. The pretty brunet went by everyday, and barely spared him a glance. It irked him how Squall could act so coldly towards his feelings. What had possessed him to do what he did? He was at wits end, not knowing what exactly to do about this little mess he had created.

Yes, he had created this, cursing his desire for the pretty boy commander. He couldn't help it, though. It was his desire for the other man that had splurged him on. So for that, he kicked himself for letting it get the better of him. He wasn't thinking about the repercussions of his actions, he just knew that he wanted the man that stood in front of him. Then again, Seifer had always been like that—seeing what he wanted and going for it, not caring about the aftereffects.

He frowned.

But, in the result of that, Squall was avoiding him, which deeply hurt the blond man. Squall would always close up when he was confused or angry. He would always be in his head, trying to contemplate everything that's happened. The blond gunblade wielder knew that. Well, Squall was not exactly an open book, either. He would rather be inside his head then talk to anyone else about shit that had happened.

He angrily shoved his hands into his pockets, narrowing his jade green eyes. He hated feeling like this. Why couldn't it just go the fuck away? He wondered. What did he have to do to get his mind off of it?

"Hello, Seifer." Quistis stopped beside him, a caring look adorning her face.

"Hey," he said, nodding to her.

"You headed somewhere?" she asked, noting that he was walking towards the exit of garden. Where would he be going off to? She had noticed that he had been doing that more and more as of late, and she knew the reason, too. Well, she thought she knew the full reason. He would always just disappear for several hours, no one knowing where he was at. It worried her. He had never done anything like that before.

"Yeah..." the blond man said. Of course he was going somewhere. Why wouldn't he? He had every right to. Truthfully, he was only doing this because it helped ease his mind for a while, and he did like to walk sometimes. He was trying to be subtle about how often he did it, but knew that Quistis was catching on. Sure, he had been leaving without informing anyone, but it wasn't their business where the fuck he was going.

He'd go where he wanted to.

He didn't need, nor want anyone keeping tabs on him. He was a big boy, he could take care of himself. "Why?"

"Just to get out," was all he supplied her with. She may be his best friend, but that didn't mean he had to tell her everything he was doing. She was very nosy, though.

"Where are you going," she investigated further, watching him roll his eyes at her.

"Nowhere."

"Seifer.. you've been doing this a lot lately. Always leaving without telling anyone where you are going."

"Yeah. And?"

"You've been disappearing on us," the blond woman commented, eying him with a critical gaze, trying to place just what he was up to. This wasn't like Seifer, this she knew. Why wouldn't he at least tell her that he was going out and where he was going? She would be lying if she said she wasn't hurt that he didn't let her know.

"I'm just going out. No big deal."

"What? Well, shouldn't you at least tell someone you're leaving?" the blonde woman scolded him, folding her arms across her breasts.

"Why? I don't need a goddamn babysitter Quis. I can handle myself pretty well on my own. I don't need to tell anyone where I'm going."

"Seifer.." His anger startled her. "I know you can.. I'm just worried about you."

He gave a dry, humorless laugh. "Seems everyone is worried about me. I don't need anyone worrying over me. I'm fine."

"You do," she stated. "I have every reason to worry. You're barely sleeping, barely eating, not to mention disappearing whenever you feel like it."

"What I do," Seifer started, coldly, "is really no ones business." With that, he walked off, leaving a startled woman behind in his wake, who was staring at him with a mixture of anger, hurt, and sympathy. She couldn't be too mad, for she knew what he was going through.

She watched him retreat, wondering if Seifer will be okay. She believed he would be.

"Quisty!"

"Hello, Rinoa," she said, sighing.

"Why are you standing out here for?" Rinoa asked, coming to stand with her.

"Oh.. I was just talking to Seifer."

"Really?" she didn't sound interested in hearing about the arrogant man.

"Yeah. So.. what are you doing here? Where's Squall?"

"Oh, I was just bored, and Squall went to go train or something," she responded.

"Alright. How is he doing?" the elegant woman inquired suddenly, wondering how her commander friend was doing.

"He fine," she replied, smiling. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I haven't really spoken that much to him and I was worried about him."

"There's no reason to worry. I'm his girlfriend. I'll look after him."

"I'm his friend, Rinoa. I have every right to worry about my friends,' she snapped unexpectedly, feeling her anger rise from her saying that. She didn't much care for the girl, finding her to needy and whiny. She never understood how Squall puts up with it. She envied him for that. Then again, Squall had a lot of patients, whereas, Seifer didn't really have any patience, she mused to herself, slightly chuckling. Two rivals who were so alike, yet so different at the same time. They had more in common than anyone realized—even Squall himself had no idea.

"Quistis?"

Huh.. oh.. right.. Rinoa was still here. She had forgotten all about her presence. "What?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little angry."

Quistis wanted to give a biting retort to that, but she held herself back. "Yeah. I'm just feeling a little tired. I'm gonna go lie down for a while." She didn't wait for the princess to reply, she turned on her heels and walked off. If Rinoa had said anything, she didn't hear it.

XxxX

Truth was, Squall was in the same mind frame as Seifer, even as he fought monster after monster. He was trying to not think of anything. His mind was being traitorous, though, and he cursed it. Why couldn't he stop thinking about that damn kiss? Why was the blond constantly on his mind? These thoughts just irritated the brunet further.

Hell, even when he was with Rinoa, kissing her, hugging her, he could only think about his rival, and how his hands felt when they were on his hips, and how hips lips felt when they touch his own. Rinoa's kisses and touched were much different than Seifer's. He was more aggressive, whereas, Rinoa was more gentle and feminine.

All he could think about was how different they both where. How different her touches were from his, and to how they both tasted.

He tried to shake off his thought by attacking another monster.

"Squall?"

Said man stopped at the voice, knowing who exactly it was. "Seifer? What are you doing here?" For some reason, he suddenly felt extremely nervous.

"Just wanted to come here for a while. Why are you here?"

"Thinking," he admitted honestly.

"Hmm, there's a shock."

This earned him a glare. "Shut up."

The taller man chuckled. "Fine. Fine." He stopped and stared at Squall for several silent moments before he finally spoke up. "Hey, since we're both here; wanna spar?"

The nervous man thought on it, before finally nodding, albeit reluctantly.

"Okay." They began, gunblade's whistling from them swinging them through the air.

Bows were dodged left and right, Both of their minds were somewhere else. And, that really didn't help matters any when the objects of each others thoughts were standing right in front of them. They were both oblivious to what the other was thinking.

But, this was also a way to relieve some of that pent of frustrations building within them. And, they knew they both needed the relief.

Seifer locked his gunblade with Squall's reveling in the sight of the commander. He looked so good.. no, he had to take his mind off of that. But, yet, he couldn't stop his eyes from traveling his lean frame, loving how the other man carried himself. He saw the sweat glistening off his pale skin, and licked his lips. He wanted to taste those pale lips again. Squall's hair was disheveled and knew his was as well. Chocolate colored locks covering his pale, beautiful face.

He swiped his hair back from his tanned face with a quick flick of his wrist, never taking his gaze off of Squall, who had his lips parted, panting for breath. They loved the heat of their rivalry—always have, though, Seifer didn't consider him much as his rival as he did his equal. Yeah, his equal.

He bit his lips. The pale Commander looked too tempting right now. Seifer cursed himself because of where his mind was taking off to. It was going where he didn't want it to go, and he could see the brunet giving him a curious look, head cocked to the side, still slightly out of breath.

"Seifer?" Squall questioned tentatively.

Seifer loved hearing Squall's voice. It was like music to his ears. His voice sounded so melodic and soft, and he found himself wanting more...

"What?" He grit his teeth, hating where his mind was—mostly because he knew nothing would come out of it anyway... Squall made that pretty fucking clear that day in his office. But, as he looked at the beautiful man again, he found himself not caring right now.

They locked eyes and time seemed to stop.

Nobody would have seen it coming. Once second they're just staring at each other, then the next they are locked in a lip lock. It was anyone's guess who had initiated it, because right now, Seifer didn't give a damn.

This kiss was great, Seifer felt his mind go numb. He felt Squall kissing back and was surprised. Hadn't Squall said he didn't want him?

All too soon, though, Squall seemed to come back from wherever he was and snap his eyes wide. What the hell was he doing? He pushed Seifer away quickly, not really seeing the hurt look that flashed across the other man's face.

"Seifer.." Squall shook his head, backing up a few steps when Seifer tried to advance towards him.

"Squall?" he asked, frowning, his head was a little hazy from that mind blowing kiss they had. He didn't know what to think at this point; he just knew that that was an amazing kiss, a kiss he wanted more of.

"I can't, Seifer.. I have a girlfriend," he said, firmly, harshly.

All this cause the other man to do was scowl, a flicker of hurt crossing his handsome features, which Squall caught, and he bit his lip, but kept his resolve. Why would he feel hurt? He didn't think of Seifer that way, right? Squall tried time and time again to reassure himself of this.

Seifer looked up and shook his head. "Squall..." What was he suppose to say?

Squall sheathed his gunblade and turned his back to Seifer, who's frown deepened at the move. He shook his head. Seifer didn't say anything as Squall did this and walk towards the exit. He didn't even say anything when the doors opened and Squall walked out.

He just let him.

XxxX

A/N: Okay.. I think things are starting to get a little more tense between the two. And I think Squall's relaizes, he's just not ready to say anything yet.. ohh.. So, what did you think? Was it good? Please leave reviews!

And, I know just how the next chapter will go.. and I'm gonna start working on it.. You might enjoy it.. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter I have.. next one shouldn't take long.. :)


End file.
